Identical Lies
by MarleneRivera
Summary: A king has only two daughters to chose from to take over the kingdom after his death. When Serenity is chosen and a new suitor from far away lands is introduced to her, she will have to chose between her people or her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!. well this is the first story I publish so i'm kinda nervous. this is completly made up. I don't know how the whole heir thing works so I just made up a bunch of things. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon..

* * *

><p><strong>Identical Lies Chapter 1<strong>

Sof t heels were heard across the marble floor. Her blonde hair reaching her lower back, eyes blue as the sky after a rainy day. Her gown pressed against her waist; so tight that it prevented her lungs to be filled with the adequate amount of air, the gown flowed beneath, sliding through the ground as she walked. Her guardian and best friend just a few steps behind her. She appeared to be her twin. Same hair color, same eye color. But different attitude, and dressing style.

The man infront of her pointed to the door, signaling that they had reached the end of their destination. She stared at double doors, doors that once she had passed through eager, now seemed heavy and difficult to pass. She stared and with a heavy sigh she entered. The bedroom was dark, only a few candles were lit. There were a few maids scattered around the room. She approached the bed where her father lay, his eyes were closed. And his breath came laboriously. She sat on a chair next to him and took his hand. His eyes fluttered open, his gaze focused on his daughter.

"Send them out Serenity." he whispered.

She complied, she stood up and looked around, "Leave us." she said, her voice strong, unwavering. The maids stood for a second confused, then they all walked towards the exit leaving them alone. Her father stared at her as she sat once again.

"I'm ill." he stated. Serenity tried to protest, but he lifted his palm to stop her, "Our doctor informed of my condition, his words clarified that time for me has dimineshed significantly." he began coughing. "I want to know that I have raised a daughter capable to make decisions.." he coughedagan, "..important decisions." Serenity could only stare.

"Father, you can not speak like that. You will live a long fruitful life, you shall see. This are mere complications, difficulties which you will surely surpass." she said squeezing his hand in assurance.

He smiled weakly. "My dear beloved daughter, I have lived a long fruitful life, I had the priviledge of raising one of the finest Queens that this country shall ever receive." She stared at him for a moment. His hand fell from hers. Her eyes grew wide as tears began forming.

"Help!" she began screaming."Somebody!" The maids emerged from the dark hallway followed by men who had swore to protect the King.

She stood in front of a full size mirror watching as the maids fixed her gown. Her black gown fitted for a Funeral. The funeral of the King of England. His name had been King Marcus the second. He was well respected. His wife the Queen Margaret; had died giving birth to their second child who was also a girl Anna Belle Lancastrian. She looked nothing like Serenity, there was a coldness to her eyes, chocolate brown like her mother's. Serenity was only 3 years her elder. And the differences were still there. Anna Belle being the youngest was created in a fake world of deceit of what true life was. She believed fairy tales and stories with happy endings. She was naïve in her own little way. While Serenity had been raised by her father with the intention of her occupying the throne that was currently vacant. Marcus made sure to raise a girl capable of anything. Capable of running a country if it was needed; by herself.

The maids finished fixing her gown and soon she was directed to the graveyard, where all royalty rested in peace together as a family. A priest stood by the casket reading words from the bible.

" The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest..." The soft words sounded far away. Serenity could only focus on the grass. The smell of dampness all around her, the muffled cries of her aunt. She gazed at her sister. She looked bored, hardly pained by the loss of her father. She looked back at the crowd. Everyone who was there , seemed to be there because they had to. Not because they wanted to. As soon as the casket was fully covered by dirt everyone began leaving until it was only her. She had no knowledge of how long she had been standing there. The small drops of rain began falling upon her. She sat on the muddy ground and touched the place where her father had just been buried. Silent tears ran from her face. The rain took its form confusing tears from rain drops. Pain from ache.

"Your highness we must go inside" a servant offered, Serenity looked at him and stood slowly. As soon as she reached the palace she was greeted by the administrator.

"Your Highness .." He bowed while showing her a few documents in his hands. Serenity knew immediately what it was.

"I feel ill, I shall rest and tomorrow we shall know what my father's last will was.. For now allow me to mourn my loss." She said walking away to her bedroom. Where she could break down without the worry of people believing her weak, incapable of running a country.

"Where is the administrator?" Anna Belle asked looking at the retrieving maids. "I asked a question, I demand an answer!"

"Your Highness her Highness Serenity has asked the administrator to retire to his chambers, for her health does not allow her to continue with today's activities." The servant answered not meeting her gaze.

"Get the administrator in here now! I will not allow you lazy dogs to feel that authority is gone." She smiled evilly, she knew her father favored her, she was the next heir. She could feel it running through her. "I shall be in my chambers, let me know when he is ready. " The servant nodded and walked away. But not to the administrator. But to Serenity.

She felt being shaken. She jumped at the feeling of a hand on her skin. "Do not fear, it is just me Serenity. " Mina spoke softly.

Serenity felt sore. Her eyes felt irritated, all she wanted was to close them again. "What is the matter?" She croaked still half asleep.

"Your sister is taking decisions that do not apply to her range." She said picking up Serenity's robe from the chair beside her bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Its just like I predicted, she believes she is the new Queen, I suppose you couldn't set her right this very moment." Mina asked with sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm is not welcomed. " She replied grabbing her robe and placing it around her body. She walked out from her room with Mina behind her. They walked to Anna Belle's bedroom. "Do not speak Mina, unless you entirely believe its appropriate. " She knocked softly.

"Enter!" She heard Anna Belle scream. Serenity shook her head and with a heavy sigh she entered. She was seating in front of her vanity brushing her hair. At the sight of her sister she immediately stood up. "Sister I was informed that you were asleep. " She said.

"Indeed I was, but I was awaken by the news that your were seeking the administrator.." Anna Belle nodded her head reluctantly. "I gave orders specifically saying that the will was to be read tomorrow. Is there a complain about this?" Once again Anna Belle shook her head.

"Not a complain sister, I merely thought that with no authority people, servants were to believe that they could get the day off only because the King died." Anna Belle sat down.

Serenity gave her her back, "I refuse to believe that our father meant nothing to you.." She faced her, "he wasn't just the King!, he was our father!, the man who raised us! Have you no heart at all that you take his death so lightly?" She was screaming now, attracting the attention of a few servants around. Without another word she walked out slamming the door behind her. She went directly to her bedroom to resume her sleep.

-o-o-+i+i+i+i+i+i+i+i+i+

The morning seemed to be ill. It was raining, there was no light at all. Just how Serenity felt. She sat next to Anna Belle waiting for the administrator to read the will her father had left. His last words. Serenity sighed and looked out the window. She looked back upon hearing the administrators voice.

"I found it," he cleared his throat. "My dear beloved daughters, you both stand before me and all I feel is pride for raising such fine women. Anna Belle, Serenity shall be taking charge of you as well as the country " Anna Belle chocked and looked with wide eyes to her sister's posture, "I personally ensured myself as well as the council of my decision, they supported me of such. Serenity you are in charge of everything, the palace, the country, the council; their all yours. I trust I made the right decision as well as I trust raising a firm righteous woman." The administrator looked upon both women and stared at their distant expressions. "That's all he left I apologize for the unconcerned will, he was in his death bed when he ... Modified such document. " Anna Belle's eyes shot up and jerked to stand.

"I was heir wasn't I ? " She screamed, both persons looked at her incredulous, she turned to Serenity and slapped her, "You wench!, what have you done? What did you do to win his favor?" She began pulling her hair, unnoticed a few guards entered and pulled her from the waist. "Stop! Let go of me! I command you ! " Serenity recovered quickly from her initial shock and looked at the guards.

"Get the doctor," she turned to the guards, "take her to her chambers, restrain her if necessary. " as soon as she said that she walked away meeting Mina in the way.

"I heard what happened.." she uttered. "I expected as much, she always thought for some strange reason that she was to be heir, even though that what practically impossible.." Mina finished.

"Why?, what makes me any better than her?" she asked in an attempt to defend her sister, knowing it was fruitless.

"Your heart, Serenity.. your heart is everything.. your sister became power hungry, she can not help it perhaps... if your father left her as heir she would have ruined the country, you know i speak the truth, that is the reason you are so silent." Serenity only walked away. She stumbled upon a servant.

"Forgive me your Majesty." the servant looked down. Serenity frowned. Servants had been always open with her, they knew she did not abuse her power.

"My title changes nothing Luccia." she uttered before continuing to her bedroom.

"Luccia, help me prepare her some tea will you." Mina said from behind startling Luccia.

"She had a bruise." she stated walking towards the kitchen.

"Anna Belle." was all she said.

"She has quite the temper, Serenity musnt believe in her words, she is deceitful, arrogant." Luccia answered.

"She does not, you give her less credit than she deserves." Luccia cracked a smile at that.

"Have you heard the news?" Miranda, a servant who looked for nothing more than to reach the highest pedestal, but she was only a servant. She would be lucky to find a decent husband.

"No, but I can assume that you will tell us, otherwise you would have not entered." Mina resumed her movements to look back at her.

"His Majesty, Lord Shields has decided to pay a visit." she smiled evilly then. Mina dropped the tray shattering all its contents. "I was as shocked as you are, word says that his son and wife will join him. We can only speculate as to the reasons why." she then walked away.

"He cant come here, Serenity is still fragile." Mina said in desperation.

"I hope that there is another Serenity is living in the palace, or else i will be greatly hurt by your comments." she said walking in with her robe.

"I was merely mentioning that you were still mourning your father's death." she said reaching for the cup on the counter. "This will help you to sleep better." Serenity drank from the cup and smiled.

"Luccia you may go ." Serenity said shortly signaling that she really just wanted privacy. After she left Sernity looked back at Mina. "My sister suspects that i stole her title, or speculates so, I need you to have ready our administrator in case she wants to take this to the council, I trust they will treat this with utter most discretion." she looked at Mina. "Don't look at me with such pitty, she is mourning in a different manner."

"Yes in the greedy manner, I do not understand why on God's name do you defend her with that persistence when she is the one giving proof of her ways, it results impossible to me that you have such faith, more when she has proven to be the same throughout the entirety of her life." Serenity shook her head.

"Such negative sarcastic comments are not welcomed." Sernity whispered.

"Thats unfair, my comments are never welcomed." Serenity laughed lightly as a guard came inside out of breath.

"Your Majesty, we can not control Her Highness." the three of them walked to Anna Belle's bedroom and heard her screaming and shattering things.

"Perhaps is dangerous for you to go inside unsupervised." Mina said.

"Your sarcasm is not welcommed, I thought we covered that." She answered.

As she entered Mina whispered, "It wasn't sarcasm."

"Anna Belle!, calm down." Serenity went to grab her arms and pushed her to the bed. Anna Belle's eyes were red and swollen. "Please, you are scaring me." she muttered, at that Anna Belle began sobbing and hugged Serenity across the waist. "I know you miss him, I do too. But I am here, for anything you need, I need you to ask first though. Understood?" Anna Belle nodded.

"I am going to bed." Anna Belle smiled and went into her bathroom. Serenity sighed and went outside where Mina waited patiently.

She looked at the guard," stay here, if she... panics again let me know as soon as posible." The guard bowed. "I need some sleep." she muttered heading to her bedroom.

"Perhaps is alittle too early for a nap, what do you say if we go to the waterfalls nearby, we can pretend you are not The Queen and me a simple humble servant." Mina giggled. Serenity only smiled, and then became serious.

"You are not my servant, you are like a sister to me, your orders count around here, and sooner that you think you will have a title." Mina smiled at that.

"Dear Serenity always so compassive for others not of your station, so lovely." she patted her back while walking outside.

"She will regret taking that title from me. Gabriela listen to my words I will destroy her. I wont stop until there is nothing left of their dearest Serenity." her servant looked at her and smiled.

"Word says that His Majesty the King Shields should be coming shortly, I believe that since your father has died, he wishes to restore peace with our lands. It is being rumored that he is to ask for your hand in marriage, for his son Endymion. It is also said that he might ask for Her Majesty's hand." Anna Belle laughed loudly and shook her head.

"Nonsense, a Queen who entered rule alone, leaves the rule alone, everyone knows that Gabriela." She gave her back to Gabriela finding comfort to her words. If she couldnt be Queen of this lands, she would be of other lands.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcamer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>The days passed. The acceptance of Serenity's title never reached Anna Belle. She wished nothing more but to be Queen, that was all her heart longed for, and it had been denied. She stared at her across the dinning table, looking at how she smiled at Mina, she openly talked to her and sat her to her right like if she was another of them. The sole idea disgusted her. One day she would get her revenge against both of them. They were both guilty of her unhappiness.<p>

"Anna Belle?" Serenity called, Anna Belle snapped out from her thoughts and looked at her.

"Yes sister?" she was calm. Relaxed. Or so she appeared to be, when all she really felt was like grabbing her knife and stabbing Serenity.

"Why dont you and Gabriela go out today?, you have been in the palace for the past two weeks, I believe is for your best interest to get some fresh air. " Serenity looked at her. Anna Belle didnt care though, Serenity would never figure out what went through her mind, the one that did actually worried her was Mina. That girl was calculative. She could always tell what she was thinking.

"We shall then." she looked at Gabriela who was standing on a corner with her arms to her sides. "Gabriela, prepare everything. We depart once I am done with breakfast." Gabriela nodded and walked out from the dinning room.

"Perhaps, she should seat here, I wouldn't mind Anna Belle." she knew that she meant Gabriela.

"Everything will stay the same way serenity, I dont want her forgetting her place in the palace, " she looked at Mina. "You know some people evidently forget their place and begin thinking things that do not accord to their station. Wouldnt you agree Mina?" Serenity looked back to her plate.

"Yes you should be the one to speak, your Highness. Because thats all you are in this palace. a Princess, but it is appeared to other people how you forget your place and attempt to give orders that only Her Majesty the Queen should." Mina smiled delicately and grabbed her wine sipping it with delicacy. Raised among Serenity she had learned to act with class and elegance. No one would imagine she was only Serenity's companion.

Anna Belle stood and walked to the entrance walking away, Serenity shook her head. "Mina, control yourself." she said not really meaning it. Mina began laughing and continued to eat breakfast.

"Gabriela I like those flowers." Anna Belle pointed to a post right next to Gabriela.

"How much for this flowers Remmy?" the young man looked at Gabriela and smiled.

"For you a gift my lady." Gabriela giggled and took the flowers.

"Thank you Remmy, but they are for her Highness." Remmy's smile dissapeared and gazed back at the Princess looking around impatiently.

"Then they are worth three coins." Gabriela looked at him and gave him the coins. She then walked back to Anna Belle.

"Your Highness, your flowers." Anna Belle took them and looked at her servant.

"Look for someone higher than your station, not below it gabriela." she said gazing back at the boy. He was handsome. Tall boyish look, dark brown eyes, muscles hidden by his long sleeved camis. She stumbled upon someone. "Look where you go." she almost screamed. But when her eyes met his her breath caught up in her throat. He was more than handsome. His eyes the darkest blue she had ever seen. His height was nearly twice hers . He wore black, complemented by his golden chains and rings. His hair jet black falling ever so lightly over his eyes.

A servant approached him from behind. "Are you well your Highness?" He shook off the servant and smiled.

"I am well, allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Endymion, " he pointed next to him, "And this is my best friend Lord Kunzite." said man bowed, she hadn't even looked at him.

"I am Princes Anna Belle." he smiled and took her hand kissing it.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he extended his hand and she happily took it. This was after all her future husband. Or so she thought.  
>A young servant appeared before Serenity. "Your Majesty, His Majesty Shields awaits for you." Serenity looked back at the servant and sighed.<p>

"Let him know that I will accompany him in a short moment, offer him something to drink and eat, order Pasco to prepare the royalty room on the west wing." The servant nodded.

"He travels with his Highness also."

"Then order him to prepare two of our royalty rooms on the west wing Patricia." Mina laughed slightly nervous.

"You are tired, perhaps the reason is to... give condolences for your father's death. Attend to it in the morning." she said fastly.

"Mina, that would be disrespectfull."

"Perhaps so, but it would be more disrespectfull to sleep while speaking to him." Serenity shook her hear and kept walking to her bedroom.

"Your sacrcasm is not welcomed." she muttered. Mina laughed loudly.

She entered the throne room and looked at Him and Her.

"Good evening your Majesties, please take a seat." she motioned to the small chairs sitting not far awa from her throne. What was strange to them was that she took a seat with them. And not on her throne. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

"My son has stayed in your town appreciating its beauties." he glanced at Serenity, "though I must say, the beauty shines in this room Serenity." Serenity smiled blushing.

"You are too kind My Lord."

"We are here of course, because word says that your father has passed to better life with our Creator." he bowed lightly.

"Yes, indeed he has, it was strange not seeing you in his funeral." she mentioned .

"Word travels slow. there is another matter that has risen amongst us, that we must discuss." His wife shifted uncomfortably. "I will speak in short terms. An alliance was promised shortly before your father's death." Serenity frowned.

"An alliance?, I'm afraid I don't understand what your meaning is. My father never mentioned any idea of such subject." She stood up. "Perhaps we should wait until Timothy has shed some light to the whole situation."

"Timothy?" he questioned.

"Yes, our administrator. accountant, consultant." she clarified. "Unfortunately I have send him to take care of some matters out of town, it is two days away, he should be back by the beginning of next week, you are welcome to stay here until said day arrives."

"That is very kind of you, we thank you in advance."

"You are welcome, .. Pasco!" she called, a servant entered the room and bowed to the three leaders. "Please direct their Majesties to their room." He nodded, "He shall take you, if you dont mind I have a few things to take care of, excuse me." she exited before them to find Mina in the hallway.

"What happened?" she asked anxious.

"Nothing, they mentioned something of a treaty of peace amongst us I dont understand, and to top it off I sent Timothy on a journey, therefore I fear we are stuck with them until next week. " Mina laughed. "I have jet to meet their son, he stayed in town. Damien seemed, excited, almost eager, while Victoria seemed anxious, terrified."

"He has fame for being a cruel King, not only to his people, but to his family, I wouldnt be surprised to know he inflicts pain upon his wife." Serenity gasped.

"Dont say such things, you have no evidence of such. I want to go visit my father's tumb, will you join me?" she asked looking weak.

"Of course, you dont even have to ask me." they walked together in complete silence. Every step made Serenity's heart beet faster and faster. When she approached it, a single tear escaped. She sobbed and sat on the grass.

"I miss him terribly. I feel a void in my heart, a void that no one can fill. Mina, is that weakness?" she asked fearful.

"No Serenity, the only weakness is when you dont accept your true feelings." Serenity smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you. " she whispered. She leaned to her shoulder while Mina enveloped her in a hug. Serenity began sobbing harder and harder. "I wish that it didn't hurt.I really do." she cried louder.

"Shhh.. It's okay Sere, this feeling of longing won't go away ever, but you must muster a way to control it." Serenity nodded. "It will rain soon, you dont have a cloak or anything to wear."

"I just want to stay a few more minutes. You may go if you wish." she said, Mina shook her head.

From the palace Endymion watched through his window how far away two figures approached, they looked a like. He stared longer at one of them. He was sure that she was the Queen. Her dress seemed to fit her station. She was beautiful, Blue eyes blonde long hair, but her eyes were red and swollen. He instantly felt the need to comfort her. What caught his attention though was the way she walked with her servant. The servant wasnt behind her as she was supposed to, instead she walked right next to her talking and grabbing her arm. They pushed each other as if they were equal.

When he met Anna Belle in town she spoke of her sister in such despicable manner. She said that she was mean to servants. Everyone feared her. She also spoke of her abusments towards her. how she abused her power and wanted nothing more but to rule as much land as she was able. For a moment he believed what she spoke, he resented the woman he had yet to meet. He decided in that precise moment that he wanted Anna Belle. He would convince his parents to ask for her hand in marriage.

She was very beautiful. But nothing compared to the woman walking towards the palace. He shook that thought aside, he removed his shirt button by button and went to sleep.

MORNING

"Mina! let go " Serenity pushed Mina away from her.

"Stubborn woman!, just look at yourself in the mirror!" she yelled back.

She did. The dress revealed too much. It was dark, dark blue, that went perfect with her paleness, her hair was impecable, curls fell lightly over lower back. "Mina, this dress .."

"Is perfect." she finished. She opened the door and pushed Serenity out of the room and locked the door. Serenity looked around and began pounding the door.

"Mina open this door!" she screamed as she pounded the door.

"No!" came the short response.

"Its an order!"

"Oh dont come with this order bull, I love you so stay like that." Serenity kicked the door.

"I am not kidding Mina. I will count to five and I expect you to open the door." Mina burst in laughter. "One... two...three...four...four and a half... just open the god dammed door!"

"Didnt know you would react that way. You are not changing though ." she said standing in the middle of the way.

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass Mina," she retorded and began walking away.

"Thats what I am here for, to make you do things you dont want." she answered smiling. Serenity looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, maybe not for that, but did you see how much fun you just had?" Serenity began laughing then. She opened a door. "Dinning room is this way." she moaned.

"I know, I have a few things to do." she answered.

"We are not skipping breakfast!, its the most important part of the day!" she whinned.

"Its curious you believe the same thing of the other two meals." she chuckled. "If you feel that deprived of food, may I suggest you to ask Luccia to bring us some breakfast." she said taking a seat.  
>"That is a splendid idea, would you want anything in special?"<p>

"No, just get your whinning out of here." Mina stuck her tounge out. Serenity laughed. The door shut close. And as soon as it did it reopened. "Was Luccia on the hallway listening to your whinning?" she started laughing but when she got no sarcastic response she gazed at the person in front of her. She seemed unaffected by his prencense. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"My name is Endymion." he said bowing shortly showing distaste. "Prince Endymion." recognition showed. Still she made no movement.

"Your Highness. please take a seat." she spoke friendly. Mina burst through the door as he sat.

"Serenity I am going to commit murder!, I just want to know if you would have my back when I commit such." she said walking towards her desk. Serenity cleared her throat.

"Mina, this is Prince Endymion." Mina looked at him and bowed shortly.

"Your Highness. " she looked back at Serenity.

"I didnt expect you to want an actual answer. Murder is off limits, stay away from people you dont like and of sharp objects." she said smiling.

"Thats imposible, I will never go out of this study then, Anna Belle was walking this way, and I see a letter opener," she crossed her arms. "This is really going to limit my ways of living." Serenity burst in laughter while Endymion stared at her strangely.

"Mina behave, we have guests." She looked at Endymion. "Is there a particular thing you wanted to speak to me?" he stared at her, like if she just asked the most difficult thing.

"I met your sister yesterday, I liked her." Mina began laughing.

"I am afraid you met someone else in that case. Anna Belle would never be described as nice." Endymion jerked to a stand.

"How dare you to speak of her Highness that way!, you should show respect to your superiors your are just a simple servant!" he yelled. Serenity jerked to a stand also.

"Do not ever adress her as a servant!" she yelled, he looked at her in shock. "she is not such, she stands by me, if you disrespect her you disrespect me as well!." Mina stared at Serenity's way of deffending her.

"Looks to me that for you it it more important this woman than the Princess." he said with a clenched jaw.

"Oh young Prince.." she said with a scowl. "You have so much to learn about life." she went to stand infront of him. He gazed down at her while her chin was lifted high to meet his eyes without fear. "You shall learn that what makes a person is not the title nor the station represented. This woman as you call her, if being judged by fairness would be something much more higher than a Queen." she answered. He stared at her, but her glance was unwavering. "Mina is free to express her thoughts around me as well as not around me. If you disagree with my way of rule the door of this palace is wide, therefore you are free to abandon it at any time you wish." she went back to her chair. "If there is anything else you wish to add please do so before exiting." he stormed out of the study.

"Serenity you should have not spoken to him like that, he is right to adress me as such, I am -"

"A very wonderful person." she said smiling. "I am Queen am I not?" she nodded. "Then allow me to worry about the repercusions." Mina smiled back and sat infront of her.

The rest of the day passed by fast. During dinner Endymion was missing. Serenity got to the conclusion that he might have left. That was until the King spoke.

"I fear that my son resents the earlier altercation against him." he said without meeting Serenity's eyes. Serenity smiled.

"What altercation are you speaking of?" she asked. But she already knew where this was heading to.

"I understand kindness to those below our station, but to offend royal blood for such, I believe it worthless." he spoke in short terms. Angry, Serenity could tell. Anna Belle looked at her sister curiously. She had feared them to meet but apparently there wasn't going to be an issue.

"Damien, I will be quite frank with you, this lands are mine, everything in it is mine, the way I chose to rule it is entirely up to me, I respect your ways of being to those who help in the palace, that being said, I do not agree the way some people mistreat them, this issue should not be brought up to my attention again, because as well as you I don't appreciate when other people attempt to suggest ideas that I have not grown up with." Damien saw it then. Her passion, something Anna Belle lacked. Anna Belle could easily be fooled, or disrought from her goal or her ways of being, while Serenity talked unwavering, bravely, defending that what she believed needed to be defended.

"Your father made a fine Queen out of you Serenity, my respects." he bowed his head. Anna Belle stared, her jaw clenched.

"I wish to be excused." she said angered.

Serenity gazed at her,"You may." as soon as she said the words Anna Belle stormed out of the dinning room.

"Is everything alright your Highness?" Gabriela asked afraid when she saw the way Anna Belle entered.

"I will desttroy her, there will be nothing left of that proud women when I am done with her, you shall see.." she scolded. "You shall all see!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>Review! (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

identical lies... chapter 3

Walking around the woods. Serenity loved doing that. It reminded her of the times she spended with her father prior to his death. She enjoyed everything about it. The loneliness. The quietness. But most of all the way nature looked and smelled. Mina stayed behind. She wanted to help Luccia with the kitchen. She didn't even need authorization, she knew it but she asked regardless.

"This place is beautiful." she turned around quickly at the sound of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" she looked around."Did you follow me?" she asked getting angry.

"Calm down, why do you have to be so agressive?, ... you sound exactly like your sister decribed you like." he said approaching a small waterfall; a river. Flowers everywhere. Different colors and shapes.

"How did she described me?" she asked fearful.

"Arrogant, agressive. she mentioned something about you mistreating servants, but if you would, why defend 'Mina' so very ferosiously?" he asked rethorically.

"She did not say that about me." she said not really meaning it she knew that her sister had said those things.

"You know she did." he said lowly. "Why does she hate you so?" he asked.

"She believes I stole her throne." she sat on a small rock. "She believes that this was all to be hers. I can't stand the sole idea of her believing that I succesfully stole something that belonged to her makes my skin go cold." she said in a monotonous tone. Not really to him but to the empty space.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Mina says that she inherited our mother's heart, and that I my father's. I don't believe you can inherit something like that." she finally looked at him. His tall strong frame towering over her. He kneeled beside her.

"Why do you believe in her so, if she has proven nothing to you?" he asked.

"You don't know her, nor me, why make such comments." he got closer to her.

"Sere!, I have the most delicious muffi-" she stared at both of them, "Perhaps I should leave?" she said smiling.

"Mina, I need to know if my appointment is here?" she asked not looking at her.

"Your appointment?" Mina replied unknowing.

"Yes that very important appointment?" she asked more sharply.

"Oh that appointment, yes in your study I directed him there." she said stumbling into words.

"If you'll excuse me your highness, " she stood up and walked away next to Mina .

"What appointment?" she asked gazing at the sky.

"Oh God, just give me a muffin." she said snatching one. Mina burst into laughter.

She was absent. Trapped in her thoughts. She stared at her fathers portrait across the dinnig room. Would things ever be different. Would Anna ever accept her station. When her sister marry, she was to rule next to her husband. Waiting a little longer wouldnt hurt. She jumped at the sudden contact with her hand. She stared at Mina's hand on top of her own. She stared at it long before she gazed back at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Mina asked fearful.

"No," she whispered. A tear slipped from her crystaline eyes.

"Serenity." Mina and the rest of the people in the dinning room looked concerned except for Anna Belle who only rolled her eyes.

She jerked to a stand and began running outside. It was pouring rain. She pushed the main door open, and even in the mud her step could not stop. With even more speed she ran where her father and mother had been buried. She collapsed then, staining her dress in complete mudd. Her tears fastened. And sobs began to erupt. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her from the ground. Without thinking about it she hugged him and sobbed even harder on his chest.

"Shhh.." he rubbed her back and led her back to the palace where Mina stood waiting for her. Serenity looked monotonous. Without life. Her dead look scared Mina. As soon as she entered Mina placed a cover around her shaking body. She took her to her bedroom but not before mouthing 'thank you' to Endymion.

"Serenity, you must tell me at some point what is wrong you know right?" Serenity kept her eyes to the ceiling.

"I have yet to begin anything, and already feel exahusted." she stood up from her bed. "My sister is constantly placing doubts on me. She is creating this shadow that I will not be able to shake away if this is to continue." she muttered.

"You need to find her a suitor and send her away... very far away. How does America sound?" she asked. Serenity cracked a smile.

"She already has a suitor. I believe she is not indifferent to him." a frown formed on Mina's face. "Endymion." she finished and started combing her hair. Mina only stared to Serenity's reflection on the mirror.

"I understand. She has yet to talk to me about you." Serenity commented. She was speaking to Kunzite. He always stood next to Endymion. He was very handsome. Green eyes sparkling, long white hair, somehow neither the color nor length disgraced his image. On the contrary, there was an elegance to him.

"I fear she herself fears your answer." He said. He sat straight. Serenity across from him stood, he made a movement to stand but she stopped him.

"Please don't. ..." she hesitated. "This is all so very sudden to me. I love her as a sister, and wish nothing but the best for her. If your intentions are as clear as to put them, there is only one question left.." he turned to her expectantly. "How do you plan to marry a servant?" she asked coldly. His eyes went wide in shock.

"I rather not refer to her as a servant, I would appreciate for you to not do it as well." he commented. "I plan to live with her, out of wedlock, our country does not allow two people of different station to marry. She is below my station." Wrong answer she thought.

"In other terms, you wish to make her your mistress full time exclusively." she answered angered.

"Do not make those assumptio-" she cut him off.

"Why do you come to ask for her hand in marriage if you do not intend to marry her?" she asked rethorically.

"We have spoken about this several times." he hurried.

"She is under my protection, though I grant her freedoms this will not be one, she is not to be anywhere near you for the rest of this trip, until you come to me with an actual marriage proposal." she answered. "If there is nothing else you wish to add, please be so kind to close the door on your way out." she answered returning her view to her papers. After he was gone she raised her eyes to see Mina quietly entering the studio. For the first time she looked fearful of her. "Sit Mina." she commanded. And she obeyed.

"Forgive me." she whispered. Serenity shook her head.

"I don't understand why not come to me directly." she searched for her eyes.

"I feared your answer. " she replied.

"I would never allow such thing." she answered softly.

"But I love him." she replied almost crying.

"He has been here for a week!" she cried.

"It has been enough for me, I would not ask this if it were not important for me." she replied sadly.

"Mina, he has to respect your station. If he truly loves you he will move sky, oceans and land to make this happen. He surrendered, to me and to his King. Endymion is his best friend, he could help him, yet he either does not ask for help or he is too much of a coward to do so." Mina didn't say anything. "You are not to see him." she said shortly. Mina's head jerked. "I'm sorry, I cannot have the risk of you dissapearing one day." she said.

"I would never to that to you." she said hurt by her words.

"I know, that's not what I mean." she met her eyes and Mina realized what she meant. Kunzite. _  
>There was a knock on Serenity's bedroom. She tied her robe tighter to her body and walked to the door. She opened lightly to find a pair of midnight eyes gazing down at her.<p>

"May I help you at this incredibly late and indecent hour?" she asked sarcastically.

"I had yet to see you, it have been a few days. I merely wanted to know how you were." he said innocently.

"Yes well I appreciate your concern, as you can see I'm well." she was about to close the door when he stopped it, pushed it and entered. "Yes by all means please come in." she said sarcastically closing the door behind him.

He was looking at her book shelve, he gazed around, the fire was cracking, it send a heat around the room he gazed at her. Only on her robe and undergarnments. He grabbed a book, to prevent himself from walking to her and taking her. It wasn't a good idea to come at this late hour. He forgot what the original purpose was.

When he looked back at her she was right next to him. He went back to reading the inscription of the book."My eyes dart every which way. And I can feel my heart steadily, progressively pound against my chest .." he stared, "Who wrote this?, it's beautiful." he muttered.

"My father and myself. We would sit for hours and come up with verses that sometimes neither him nor me would understand, but he would insist that if the words came to our minds, it was for a reason." she smiled at the memory.

"My father has spoken to me of him. He sounds like a remarkable man." he commented. She licked her lips, action that brought his attention to her lips.

"He was, he .. I miss him more than I can bear." she whispered. He rubbed her arms slowly. Their gazes locked, he wanted to erease the sorrow she felt.

His mind screamed for him to leave, he commanded his legs to move, but they wouldn't comply. Instead he crushed his lips to her, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He began kissing her neck, she moaned slightly and grasped his hair pulling him closer to her neck. He undid her robe and silently it fell on the floor. He pushed her unto the bed and crawled on top of her. He sucked on her shoulder violently, then her neck. His mouth soon returned to her mouth, his tounge begging for entrance.

"Serenity I can't sleep -" Mina began but stopped abruptly at the sight. Serenity looked at her and the back at the Prince on top of her. "Perhaps this is a wrong moment -" she began.

"No, its perfect. Endymion should leave." Serenity said pushing him off of her. He didn't say anything as he composed himself and walked out of the room. He was on his way to see Anna Belle. He saw the light flickering in Serenity's room and couldn't help but growing this need to see her.

At the sight of her all he wanted was to devour her. Thankfully Mina had walked inside before he fully became mad and commited a stupidity that would cause him to lose the actual woman he loved. Or so he thought he loved.

"I had a conversation in mind, but this is much more interesting." Mina said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was an accident." she muttered blushing, something Mina hadn't seen in a long time.

"What?, did he trip and accidently fell on your lips, taking your robe off in the process." she asked sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm, it isn't welcomed!" she almost yelled.

"But his lips are." she stated. Serenity grimanced while Mina burst in laughter.

Sunset. Serenity had been tossing and turning all night. She couldn't sleep. Mina sensing her mood was the same.

"Thank you." Mina muttered sarcastically. Serenity looked at her confused. "For the lack of sleep, if I would have known that you two were about to consumate... carnal passions I would have stayed away. You should make a 'do not disturb sign'." she commented.

"Enough Mina!, it was wrong and it won't happen again." she said more to herself than to Mina.

"Yes you go ahead and tell yourself that." she burst into laughter then.

"It wont, I don't know what went through his mind, I had yet to see him since that day he brought me in from the rain. And he just appeared here and ..." she stopped not knowing what else to say.

"And ravished you?" Mina supplied.

"Mina!" she screeched.

"What?, you didn't seem to be complaining." she said smiling. Serenity didn't say anything, instead she shook her head. She got out of bed and went straight to her bathroom.

"Endymion!" Anna Belle yelled. His thoughts ran away, he turned to face her to see her clenching her teeth.

"Forgive me, my mind is elsewhere today." he said not sounding apologetic at all. She attempted to smile charmingly.

"What is it?, what's on your mind?" she grabbed his arm and hugged it as they walked.

"Nothing that can't wait. What is it that you were telling me?" he said changing the subject.

"I was merely pointing out that this gardens would be lovely for a wedding. Can you imagine them set up with candles. The Priest on the far end." she pointed, he couldn't picture it. Not with her at least.

"Sounds great." he snuck out from her hold. "I need to speak to my father." he said trying to walk away. She took his hand and waited for him to turn.

"Have you told him that you plan to marry me?" she asked making big eyes and bating her eyelashes.

"No, I have yet to speak to him about that particular thing." her smile faded, she let go of his hand and turned around.

"What have you spoken to him that has to do with us?" she said pretending sadness.

"Nothing at all." he said coldly. He didn't care at this particular moment. Really all he wanted to do was speak to Serenity. How could he tell his mind that he loved this girl infront of him, if when they were close, all he wanted was to get away from her. Perhaps Kunzite was right and he was misjudging Serenity. She captivated him since the first time he saw her. This woman in front of him only snuck her way through his eyes and mind. Telling him what he wanted to hear. Nothing else.

"If you are having second thoughts about our marriage you could say so." she spat.

"I actually am, I am not sure if rushing into the situation is a good idea. I don't know you all that well and my parents have yet to say anything about you. They keep talking to me about Serenity." he said. Her jaw clenched. Her hands were fists and her eyes were wide.

"Very well. No one is forcing you to marry me." she said sounding innocent.

"I am aware of that. That is why I am telling you this now." he said. "Now if youll excuse me." he said walking away without another word. Anna Belle glanced at Miranda who was walking behind her.

"Miranda, I have heard rumors that your grandmother has special, medicine for the lost heart." she said. Miranda smiled evilly.

"The rumors are true Your Highness." she said.

"You heard the situation, I want Endymion to fall inlove with me. Ask her what's best." Miranda nodded. Anna Belle walked towards her bedroom. She didn't know what she had done wrong. She had been as charming as posible. It was Serenity, something happened between them. She saw it the night when she ran away, his eyes held concern as he sprint behind her. She would be damned if she would let Serenity took away from her what was her's. Twice.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Serenity and Mina stopped talking as they heard someone at the door. Mina turned eagerly while Serenity looked nervous.

"Should I -" Serenity started but was cut off by Mina's voice.

"Come in!" she said. The door opened slowly to see Luccia standing there. Mina's face fell. Serenity sighed in relief.

"Your Majesty Timothy has arrived. He said he would be here in a few minutes to discuss with you his journey." Mina frowned, he came back earlier than expected.

"Thanks Luccia." she bowed slightly and walked away.

"He came back earlier." she said.

"I sent him a letter. He responded saying that he would have to go back once this issue was resolved." she didn't remove her face from the papers infront of her. "There is a case here that says that there is an eighteen year old girl who has been ... used as a wife by her own father, she is forced to complete every single task that his wife should." she commented looking disturbed.

"Where is his wife?" Mina asked.

"Died in the fire eight years ago." she answered.

"And he has been using his daughter ever since?" she asked horrified.

"No, only recently, less than a year." she kept reading.

"Who sent the case?"

"A neighbor." she read futher. She smiled. "A suitor to be exact. He says that if allowed by me, he would marry her in an instant, he asked for her hand in marriage, the father's reply was that she was not to marry now nor ever." she made a disgust sound. "Looks like we have somewhere to be." Mina smiled eagerly when suddenly the door burst open. Endymion stood on the doorway.

"Perhaps I should leave?" Mina asked more to herself. "Yes I will, I'll make sure no one disturbs you." Mina muttered smiling. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Please take a seat." Serenity said motioning to the chair that Mina had previously occupied.

"I came to apologize. My actions last night were less than appropriatte." he said seriously. "There was an actual reason I intended to approach you."

"You mean other than my health?" she asked amused. He smiled slightly. That was the first time she had seen him smiling. It was a beautiful smile. He looked bright, handsome.

"Yes, your health is very important, don't mistake my words." he hesitated for a moment. "It is about Kunzite's marriage to Mina." for the first time he referred to Mina as a person. No sarcasm. No enfasis. Just a name.

"You mean their free union?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

"You misunderstand his meaning." he answered bending forward.

"How so?" she asked.

"He intends to marry her." he replied, his gaze pierced her eyes, searching for a weak point. She wouldn't let him find none.

"Allow me to make myself clear." she gazed at the ceiling. She stood up and walked around her desk. "Marriage is when there is a Priest infront of you, you make vows to one another." she considered for a moment. "You wear rings that symbolize your union. And if you behave properly you might even make a celebration." she finished sarcastically. "Please indulge me with your way to preform a marriage." she asked sarcastically. He stood up and smiled, he went to stand infront of her.

"It includes all of the things you just said, but you did missed one thing." he whispered to her ear. She shuddered at the contact.

"What was that?" she asked whispering.

"When the groom kisses the bride." he said capturing her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. All too soon he pulled away. Serenity felt the loss of warmth and wanted it back. He went back to his original seat.

She couldn't say anything, and she didn't. Instead she walked back to her seat. "How does he plan to do so?" she asked again.

"With your approval of course." Serenity frowned confused. "He wishes to marry her. He asked for my permission and I granted it." He was lying his teeth out. Serenity could see it clearly.

"I believe it incredibly nice from you to lie for your friend. But you do forget a small detail." Endymion laughed at that.

"What would it be?" he asked.

"I am aware of every rule. Of every detail. I'm also aware of the fact that he can not marry with your sole approval. He needs the King's approval. You might be of help but thats all you could do. Help." She smiled. "Ofcourse Kunzite would be welcome to live here if he were to want to. And you would convince him." His head jerked.

"Absolutely not, that is out of question." He said without hesitation.

"Then forgive me for not being able to assist further." she commented. But she knew the argument was nowhere to be over.

"You are a very stubborn woman!" he exclaimed rising from his seat.

"So I've been told." she commented unaffected.

"Just say yes!" he sais approaching her. She stared confused.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Allow her to go with us. Allow her to marry Kunzite." he said grabbing her shoulders and lifting her form her seat.

"No," she shook away his grasp. "You are insane. If Kunzite loves her, he will find a way to marry her." she argued. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" she finally screamed. He looked defeated, then it dawned on her. "Because he will stay if he has to, am I not mistaken?" she asked lowly. He gave her his back. She took this as a confirmation.

"He is the only person who grew up with me. He is my right hand. I trust him blindly. He knows entirely everything about me, he is like the brother I never had. He is from my neighboring country, his father never really cared if he chose to live in our kingdom because he was the youngest." he was hunched over and something about it made her sad. Made her want to comfort him.

"I feel the same way about Mina." she muttered.

"You have a sister." he argued.

"A sister whom you've said despises me. You confirmed it yourself." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Kunzite loves her." he began.

"How does he know it's love." he didn't say anything. "For you men, is easier to say 'I love you' than 'I want to bed you'." he faced her amused. "Perhaps it is only an infatuation. Something he acts by impulse, actions such as the ones you managed to complete last night." he narrowed his eyes. There was confusion.

"You think I'm trying to seduce you?" he asked, Serenity blushed but refused to let it show. "Do you grow nervous around me Serenity?" he asked getting closer to her.

"No, I believe that for a men such as yourself results easy to get close, to women. You have a reputation of bedding women for the fun of it." she also got closer to him running her hands up his chest. The thin material couldn't cover the hard muscles he had. "I also believe that for you getting close to a women sparks desire.." her hands reached his neck, she pulled him closer to her lips, "Perhaps lust.." she whispered against his lips. But all of a sudden she pulled away and began walking back to her seat. "But that is all there is. When you are lucid once again you realize that you were foolish to comitte such actions and you go back to your ways of thinking." she finished sitting down.

He was still tense by her touch. "Which are?" he questioned.

"Mina is my confident, sister.." she said changing the subject. "She is my ward." she muttered with strain. He faced her then.

"Why?" he asked.

"We were raised together. " she said . "She means the world to me, and her hapiness means everything to me." she said, "Be honest with me, will they marry?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't think they will be able to." he commented.

"Then I don't think I will be able to give my approval." she said.

She stood up and walked away from him. She found Luccia on the hallway. "Where is Timothy?" she asked.

"He is in the throne room Your Majesty." she smiled.

"Luccia would you please take me some tea, I fear I might collapse." she said smiling sadly. She reached the trone room where Timothy waited patiently. When he saw her he bowed respectfully. "Please, lets sit." she motioned to the chairs. "Would you mind explaining me why His Majesty Shields has been here for over a week proclaiming peace?" she asked in a small voice.

"There is a letter from your father explaining that, His Majesty wasn't supposed to come for another year. He knows." He explained rushed.

"Yet he came early." she stood up. "Show me this letter." she said looking at him.

"I can't this letter is enclosed and it is not to be read until the first anniversary of his death." Serenity stared. "I was to tell you on the day that the will was read, but we had unexpected complications."

"Leave, I will deal with him today, send Pasco to summon him." she said walking to her Throne. "Before you leave to the Forgotten Lands, set up a meeting with the counsil." He frowned. "Just do it Tim, don't ask anything." he bowed and walked away. All too soon Damien entered, he bowed and sat on a chair.

"You wished to see me?" he asked.

"You know my father has left a letter with the information of the peace treaty enclosed. It is not to be opened until a year later of his death." He grew nervous then.

"I was in hope's that you could open that letter." he said. He knew all along.

"Absolutely not. My father's Will will be honored, despite your wishes." she said. He rose.

"Then we shall be on our way first thing in the morning." he said. He was trying to get her to get them to stay.

"If those are your wishes. I will inform Pasco of your departure." she said rising. "Excuse me." she said walking outside.

She went to walk back into the forest where she had been a while ago. Her visit had been interrupted. She looked around to make sure no one followed. She reached the lake. She sat on her usual rock and wondered what would life be like if she would have not exsisted. What would it had been like if she had been younger than her sister. Or if there had been a brother before her. Life was filled with 'what if's', we know that there are some situations that can't be changed. Either way we wonder, despite the lack of control of those situations we wonder what would life had been on a completly different scenario.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>"They leave in an hour." Mina said staring at the ground.<p>

"You are affected by this?" Serenity asked, she gazed around her studio. She could not look at her in the eye. She had always been there for her and now that Mina needed Serenity, all she could do was deny such request. But she had herself convinced that it was for the best.

"Of course I am, I will miss him. I was growing rather fond of him." she said smiling sadly.

"Today it isn't love?" she asked, sympathetic.

"It is, but is easier to deny such feelings. Hurts less if I confuse it with fondness." she replied finally gazing back. But when she did she hoped she hadn't. Serenity's face was twisted with pain and confussion. Regret and guilt. "But I'm sure that I will find a suitor within the palace walls." she tried.

Serenity sighed. "Perhaps it's selfishness. I have convinced myself that this decision is for your best interest, I'm starting to doubt it." she said in a strained voice.

"No, I trust you, I know you only do what's best." Serenity looked in her eyes disbelieving.

"For god sake's!, would you yell, slap me or do something!" she said rising to her feet.

"Serenity -" her voice was interupted by Anna Belle who entered pushing the double doors with anger. When she entered her face was red in anger. So were her eyes. She had been crying.

"You!, why did you ask them to leave?" she yelled. Serenity looked at her, confusion eating her. Then it dawned on her. She had heard rumors of her fondness to Endymion.

"I didn't ask them to leave." she said calmly. She had to remain calm.

"Yes you did!, you were so envious that Endymion favored me that you had to get them out didn't you!," she yelled louder. Mina closed the doors and stared at the whole scene.

"No I wasn't!" she finally yelled back. "It was their choice!, we discussed a few things and they thought it better to leave!, I had nothing to do with their decision!" Anna Belle stopped then she grabbed a book and threw it at her.

"They asked for my hand in marriage and you denied it!" she affirmed. She began grabbing books and throwing them at her. Mina panicked, she opened the door and looked around the hallway, Endymion was walking next to Kunzite.

"Endymion!" she yelled. She had had a few talks with him and Kunzite. She was comfortable enough to speak to him without titles.

He gazed at Mina and fastened his pace. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Then they heard it. A crash and someone screamed. They both jerked and began jogging towards Serenity's studio. When they entered they saw Serenity on the floor struggling with Anna Belle on top of her grabbing her hair and hitting her skull against the floor. For what they could see, Serenity had gone unconscious with that hit.

Kunzite was the first to act. He grabbed Anna Belle by the elbows and began dragging her out of the studio. She looked crazy, hitting and kicking around. Trashing like if she were having convulsions. Endymion rushed to Serenity. She was bleeding. He turned to Mina.

"You should seek for the medic. I shall take her to her room." he said lifting Serenity efortlessly, bridal style. When he walked out from the studio Anna Belle, nor Kunzite were anywhere to be seen.

"... She had a hard hit, but with this she will be alright..." Serenity heard the voice whisper. She couldn't remember anything. Her head was pounding, she couldn't see nor hear with clarity. When she fully opened her eyes, she wish she hadn't. She moaned loudly. Endymion was at her side in a second.

"Are you alright?" he asked pushing some hair out from her eyes.

"It's too bright." she whispered. Mina heard her and hurried to close the blinds.

"I will light some candles." she muttered and walked away with the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice.

She didn't open her eyes. "My head. My head feels huge... Is it huge?" she asked mortified. He laughed slightly at that.

"No, it is head size." he answered smiling.

"My sister where is she?" she whispered. His smile faded. How could she be worried about her sister, when said person had almost killed her.

"She is in her bedroom. Guarded by guards." she opened both eyes at that. She tried to sit up, but he wouldn't let her.

"I have to see how she is feeling." she said.

"She must have hit you hard. Are you insane?, or you just pretend?, she tried to kill you." he said. She began shaking her head.

"No, you don't understand. My sister is ill. She panics and she takes medication for it." she said. He frowned.

"You are right I don't understand. I don't understand how your first intinct is to see how she is, and her first instinct is to kill you, please enlighten me." he said sarcastically.

She lay back on her pillows and closed both eyes. "She accuses me of be the cause for your departure. Also of envy. Also of trying to lure you away so she won't marry you. Also of denying her hand on marriage. Also of being jelous of your favor towards my sister."

"This doesn't explain anything." he said. Anna Belle was more insane than he thought.

"She has this idea that I am out there to get her. Right now she must be thinking that I planned all this so you would be here, and she would be treated as a mental person." she explained. He frowned. "Why are you here?, I have also heard you favored my sister since that time you met her in town." she whispered.

"I did. I favored her, until I met you." he said. Serenity didn't react. "She was the woman I intended to marry indeed. But I saw through her. She wishes power so badly that she doesn't care for those who she stomp on. I despised you when she said you mistreated her. But then when I saw that there was no cruelness to you, I realized that you were nothing of what I expected. Nothing of the monster she described." he explained.

She still didn't look at him. He sat on the bed next to her. She felt him caress her face. She felt him kiss her cheek. Then her lips. It was only a peck. But it meant that he was there for whatever she needed. Whatever she wanted from him. Her hands snaked on their own around his neck and pulled him towards her. He crawled on top of her sliding one knee between her legs and the other on the other side.

He kissed her fully then not denying her anything. He kissed her neck. Her shoulder. Then he went back to kissing her lips. His forehead touched hers and she moaned. Not in pleasure but in pain. His hand rested on the side of her waist. His hand began going up and down caressing the side of her breast. This time she moaned in pleasure. He began kissing her more passionately his other hand reached the end of her skirts and began sliding it reaching her thigh. She shuddered and began grasping his shoulders. He only stopped kissing her when he felt he was out of breath. And even then his lips had to be touching her skin. He kissed her jaw, her neck. The little amount of cleavage her skin was exposed to.

There was a soft knock on her door, when he heard it he opened his eyes to look at her. Her breathing was raggedly and her small hands still grasped his shoulders. He slipped out from her grasp slightly composing her skirts and corsette on the top, covering what he had attempted to uncover. He walked to the door and opened. It was Mina.

"Anna Belle asks to speak to you." he looked back at Serenity. She looked at both of them. Her view strained, she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away.

"Will you stay with her?" he asked still looking at Serenity. Mina smiled.

"Of course. Unless of course you rather look after her yourself." she said. He gazed back at her. He shook his head smiling. He walked out then. She walked inside lying down next to Serenity. "Is that the reaction you were expecting me to take?" she asked looking at her.

"Perhaps she overreacted." she muttered.

"You believe so?" she asked sarcastically.

"When are they leaving?" she asked frowning. She tried smiling but her head hurted from any kind of movement from her face.

"Endymion and Kunzite were on their way to tell you that they wished to stay a while longer. His Majesty departed shortly before the altercation towards your health." she explained.

"Then Anna Belle's fit was senseless?" Mina laughed.

"Fit?, I call that a murdering spree." she commented.

"Sarcasm is not -"

"Welcomed." she interupted. "That way I won't ever be able to speak." she said causing Serenity to laugh not caring of the pain she felt.

"It doesn't matter Endymion. We can run away together." Anna Belle desperately said pulling on Enymion's sleeve.

"Anna Belle, I never asked for your hand in marriage. Nor my father nor mother know that I had been courting you." he said.

"It doesn't matter." she said hurriedly. "Please just take me away. She did this on purpose so she would look like a victim don't you see what she is doing to us?" she asked. Serenity was right. She was blaming everything on her.

"There is no us Anna Belle. I ... I don't feel anything for you. Perhaps is better to let go of this fondness, because that's all there is. I enjoy talking to Serenity. And I will continue to do so. As to courting you, that is no longer something I will do." he said coldly pulling his sleeve.

"Why?, what have I done?" she whinned.

"Nothing." he lied. She had done everything. She made him not want to talk to her. "I don't think I could ever marry you. But I think I could marry your sister." he finished. Anna Belle seethed. "Forgive me if I cause abashment. I simply refuse to lead you on without a purpose." he finished walking out.

Gabriela walked in as soon as he left. "I spoke to Miranda. She says she wishes to have a word with you if she may?" she asked unsure seeing Anna Belle draw in oxygen.

"Bring her to me." she croaked. Gabriela walked out and went to get Miranda.

"I see with my eye something that starts with the letter C" Mina declared.

"Candles. You've used that one already." Serenity aswered.

"How are you feeling, perhaps that hit was beneficial. You'll think more." she teased.

"Please Mina." she yawned. "What does the medication had?" she asked, her eyelids felt heavy.

"I'm not a doctor." she hesitated, "jet." she laughed then. "I will allow you to sleep. Goodnight." she said sliping out of Serenity's room.

Mina walked with Kunzite along the gardens. Hand in hand. She smiled at something he said. Then grew serious. From a distance Anna Belle watched the whole scene. She made a disgust sound.

"He should be ashamed of parading around with that servant." she muttered. She looked at Miranda who stood next to her. "Tell me what you were here to tell me."

"I asked grandmother what was best for the lost heart. She gave me this." she produced a small container with dark liquid, "She said this to be tasteless. You can pour in onto any drink, he won't know it's there." Anna Belle smiled. "One last thing. The most important. You should only deposit two drops per drink per day. It would be prepostrous for him to ingest more than two." Anna Belle took the container and waved her off.

"Tell your grandmother she will be greatly rewarded if this is to work properly." Miranda nodded walking away. "If it is not on his own will, then I shall force him." she said to Gabriela grinning.

"I don't trust Anna Belle." Mina muttered gazing at Anna Belle talking to Miranda. "I don't trust Miranda nor Gabriela either." she finished. Kunzite followed her gaze.

"You shouldn't worry. She can't do anything to Serenity." he commented.

"Don't be a fool Kunz, she has a manipulative attitude. She lures people into believing what she want's even if it is extremely the contrary." Her eyes were still fixated upon Anna Belle. Said person returned her gaze and smiled. She waved at them and began walking towards them with Gabriela behind her.

"Why is she walking towards us?" Kunzite asked scratching his head.

"Prince Kunzite." Anna Belle curtsied. Then she turned to Mina. "Servant, you are far from your duty domain. I believe the mines are that way." She pointed at a point far away. Kunzite's jaw clenched. His muscles went rigid.

"Your Highness I must beg you to respect my fiancee." Mina's hand squeezed Kunzite's.

Anna Belle's cocky smile faded. "Your fiancee?" she asked incredulous.

"Yes. Mina and I intend to marry." Anna Belle laughed.

"Forgive me Your Highness, I understood that your King didn't approve of marriage's such as the one you plan to take into action." then she smiled and left out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh I see. You plan to take a mistress." she said laughing.

"No, Anna Belle he does not." Mina finally interupted allowing her temper to dominate. "If he would have then he would have gone straight to you." she muttered. Kunzite pulled her arm slightly bringing her slightly behind him.

"Your Highness, a little privacy could be used." Anna Belle looked between the two.

"Of course. Excuse me." she walked away then. "When I be Queen. She will burn." she said.

"Mina soothe yourself." Kunzite tried.

"How can I, you see how she humilliates me." she said between clenched teeth.

"I also see how you defend yourself." Mina rolled her eyes and began walking away. Kunzite had to jog to reach her.

"Endymion I thought we could make a toast." Anna Belle grabbed a glass of wine and gave it to him. He frowned and eyed her carefully. She served herself a glass of wine.

"What would be the ocasion?" he asked cautiously.

"Your fondness to my sister." she said smiling.

Gently he brought the glass to his lips. "For your sister." he muttered before drinking the glass in one gulp.

She sipped gently on the cup and smiled. This game had just began.

Three weeks had passed. Three long weeks in the one's Anna Belle had been ministring the liquid to Endymion. Yet there was no change. If anything he seemed to follow Serenity more. She attempted to be unaffected by this development. But inside she was burning. She wanted to rip Serenity appart from limb to limb. In frustration she poured the remainders of the solution into his wine. It was more than two drops. More than six. Definitely enough to supply for a month.

He was reading attentively on his bedroom. He finished his glass of wine. Seconds later he felt an urge. An urge to see Serenity. He rose from his chair and paced around his bedroom. The last couple of weeks had been a bliss to him. Serenity seemed to accept him. Right now he needed to see her. There was a fire consumig him and she was the water that would put it to rest. Without thinking it again he walked to Serenity's bedroom and knocked softly.

She opened the door slightly. She tied her robe tighter to her body. "Is everything alright?" she asked in a whisper.

"May I come in?" he asked.

She smiled and moved from the door to allow him to enter. When she closed the door he pushed her against it. He hugged her from behind sliding his hands across her waist. She sighed when she felt his hands undo her robe. He began kissing her earlobe. Her neck. She threw her head back when she felt his hand traveling down her thigh.

"Endymion" she moaned.

"Shhh." he said.

Her robe slided from her body. He turned her and pushed her against the door. He began kissing her like he had never kissed her before. Like if he wanted to devour in that same moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her nightgown began being an issue. He growled and ripped it appart. She pulled on his shirt.

"Take it off." she moaned. He complied and ripped it from his body. Her center touched his aroused member and she moaned. He devoured that moan that very second. At some moment he walked to the bed. Then Serenity grew self couscious. "No." she began. "Endymion this is too fast." she said. He wouldn't stop his desperate moves. She slapped him then. He stopped and gazed at her. His eyes were dark. His hair hung slightly over them. His breathing came out tiresomely.

"Forgive me." he said hopping out from her bed.

She sat up on her bed, her elbows supporting her. "You don't have to leave." she murmured. He smiled teasingly.

"I think I do." he began to walk to the door.

"Is this the way it's going to be?" she asked, no longer looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he turned confused. He began walking towards her.

"When you don't get what you want from me. You'll leave me." she whispered. His gaze softened.

"Of course not. If I am trying to leave is for your benefit not for mine." he sat next to her.

Even though she sat only in her undergarnments she felt comfortable with him. But when she finally met his darkened gaze was when she blushed profously and pulled the covers around her.

"Perhaps it is better for you to leave." she said. He grinned and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I don't think is proper for me to stay in your room regardless." She laughed then.

"I think we are passed the point of properness." she pat a seat next to her. He jumped happily next to her and wrapped his arms around her back. He kissed her cheek. He inhaled her scent intoxicating himself. Imprinting that smell in his memory.

"Good night my love." he muttered just before falling into a deep slumber.

"You fool!" Anna Belle screamed as she slapped Miranda. "Three weeks!, three goddamned weeks and he still has no purpose of coming back to me!" she screamed slapping her again.

"Your Highness you must understand.." she was cut off by other slap.

"Understand what!"

"His Highness wasn't lost. His heart belongs to Her Majesty. If anything that poison only made His Highness grow more fond for her Majesty." Anna Belle turned to her window. "Your Highness you never mentioned of his fondness. I have discovered this past weeks." Anna Belle glared daggers at her.

"Leave! And tell your grandmother to get me something else. Something that works. Or else you will be tortured for attempted murder!" she yelled. Miranda left almost running. "Must I do everything?" she asked Gabriela.

"I have heard about truly good medicine." she said fearful, Anna Belle gazed at her.

"Finish." she demanded.

"It is sold on the Forgotten lands. The oldest people live there. People who created this kingdom everything around it. They have their ways." Anna Belle smiled at that. She looked around.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to make a small trip." she said looking at her. "Prepare everything. We leave at dawn." she commanded just before slipping into bed.

* * *

><p>I want to say thanks to those who have taken their time to review, I appreciate it a lot! :)<p>

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>"Your sister is gone." Mina said appearing from nowhere. Serenity jumped slightly. "Forgive me I didn't mean to startle you." Serenity was blushing. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.<p>

"Nothing in particular." she hid her gaze from Mina. "She didn't ask for permission." Serenity muttered looking out the window.

"This is Anna Belle we are talking about, what did you expect ?" she asked rethorically. Just then Luccia approached her.

"Your Majesty." Serenity turned fully to her. "The counsil is ready to receive you in the conference room." she said softly.

"Inform them that I will be there shortly." she answered.

"Yes your Majesty." she said walking away.

"The counsil?" Mina asked confused.

"Yes Mina." She began walking.

"What are they here for? the first check comes in a month." she mumbled walking next to her.

"Mina perhaps it is better for me to enter alone." she said, Mina frowned.

"Alright, I will go and do something of product." she smiled sadly and left.

Serenity cracked her knuckles and entered as she stood outside the conference room. She sighed loudly and pushed the doors open. There was a long table around the room, she stood at the center gazing at the five elders who approved or dissapproved any choice she made. Who had an opinion about everything she spoke, did and heard.

"There must be a very powerful reason for you to summone us with this urgency." The first spoke.

"More in this times Serenity." The second one finished.

"Lord Caius, Lord Micaio, I do not wish to be a burden, but there is a matter that I wish for you to take consideration. That being said I will act despite your decision." she said strongly. They gazed at her.

"Then why ask for our presence?" another scolded.

"Contain yourself Bisilo." Caius said. "Please go on your Majesty."

"Did she tell you what they wanted?" Kunzite asked, Mina shook her head. They sat below a tree next to each other, he had his arm around her shoulder, her head was against his chest.

"I think she doesn't want me around anymore. She spoke to me coldly." she mumbled. Her usual happiness was gone. She looked gloomy, sad.

"She didn't mean it with intention Mina." he comforted. "Endymion and I know how much she has defended you, perhaps it's only stress caughting up to her." he said, her gaze met his.

"You are right." she smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "I might be a burden to her then, I need to be defended all the time." she mumbled.

Kunzite laughed then."You? defended? who ever told you that?" she slapped his arm going back to her usual self. She sat straight and crossed her arms. The wind blew violently causing her to shudder.

"The winds are changing." she commented frowning slightly, "they are colder, nearly frozen." she finished as Kunzite wrapped his cape around her. It was warm and it smelled to him. She smiled as he hugged her tighter against him. He kissed her cheek.

"I could be content just holding you like this for the rest of my life." he commented smiling. She turned and kissed him softly.

"So do I." She rested her head against his chest again.

"Mina!" Serenity screamed far away. Mina's head jerked. When she stood up and looked at her she looked serious. Maybe even angry. She gazed at Kunzite.

"I have to go." she whispered running away. As soon as she came to view Serenity turned and began walking to her studio. They walked in silence, until they reached their destination and entered it. They both sat in syncronization as they had many times before. Mina looked fearful.

"Do you know the reason for the counsil's arrival?" she asked monotonely. Mina shook her head. "I summoned them." she said, Mina's head jerked to meet her gaze. She saw something different then. She seemed happy. Serenity then cracked a smile. "I took the liberty of request something from them, ofcourse I mentioned that despite their decision I would act. I merely wanted to point out what my plans were." she leaned on her burgundy chair.

"Your plans?" she asked confused.

"Yes Mina, or should I say Princess Mina?" Mina's gaze widened. "You are a Princess now. You don't have to obey no one's orders. You can suggest orders." Mina was in shock.

"How did you... When did you." she studdered looking around. In that moment she felt smaller than she had ever felt in her life.

"What's wrong?, I thought this would make you happy. Now you can go and marry your Prince." she said smiling. Mina looked at her.

"I had not even thought of that, Is that why you did it?" she asked as tears formed. Serenity frowned.

"I thought that would make you happy." she said rising with a hankerchief and handing it to her.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me. You know that the title means nothing else to me but a posibility to marry Kunzite." she rose and hugged Serenity tightly. "Thank you Serenity." she whispered.

"You should go and tell Kunzite don't you think? he must be eager to know why I called you with urgency." she smiled then, and sprinted towards the entrance, as soon as she left Endymion walked inside to see her leaning against her desk with a tearful expression.

He rushed to her side and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch.

"What happened?" he whispered.

She smiled sadly then.

"I gave her a title." she whispered back as a tear rolled down her cheek.

His face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I talked to the counsil. She has been next to me my entire life. I spoke about the concerns of Kunzite, him being a Prince from near your country, made it easier. They want to make ties with them, I approcached them with their marriage, peace with their and your lands. They were eager to know when the marriage would take place." she said smiling.

"But that means nothing to you, you just wanted her to be able to marry Kunzite." he said smiling and pulling her closer to him.

She nodded. "I know how to approach the elders. There is nothing that pleases them more than peace without bloodshed." she smiled. "I respect their opinion, but they have no knowledge of her affections."

He smiled then pushing her against the desk. She smiled slightly. His knee pressed between her legs, he kissed her neck softly. Then her shoulder.

"Endymion someone could walk in." she gasped.

"No." he said kissing her lips softly. "Everyone knocks." he whispered right before capturing her lips.

"I think Mina has proven to have the worst timing." she said as he bit her neck. She laughed then . "Stop." she gasped.

His hands were holding her waist. "Serenity, you need to stop resisting something you so obviously want." he said seriously. His eyes were darker than usual. Her breath came out in short gasps. In a few seconds it was her pulling him closer to her. They started kissing passionetly.

When her lips weren't enough he began kissing her neck. When there was no more skin he growled pulling her gown off of her skin. She sat on her desk pushing some files and arrangements off of it. She unbottoned his shirt and runned her nails up and down his chest. It was perfect, hard at her touch. She moaned when she felt his hand traveling up her leg reaching her tigh. He pushed the heavy skirts from her legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She could feel how aroused he had gotten. She shuddered when she felt his hands undoing her corsette.

But all of a sudden he stopped. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He smiled brightly then.

"Nothing, actually right now everything is right." he said pressing himself against her causing a moan erupt from her. "I have never wanted a woman as much as I want you in this moment Serenity. But I won't take you against your judgement." he said kissing her softly. "We will marry first, if you will have me ofcourse." he said smiling.

She laughed then. "You must ask properly and with the right persuasion methods." she said smiling.

His hand went under her skirts once again. His lips pressed against her neck as his other hand held the back of her head. She moaned.

"Is this the right persuasion?" he asked against her skin. She laughed again. He pulled away then, helping her compose her gown. They did so in silence. When they were done she began button his shirt.

"Anna Belle left." she mumbled. He searched for her face.

"Where to?" he asked uninterested.

"She didn't say. The note only said she wanted some deserved vacations from it all." He took her hand and began walking outside.

"You shouldn't worry. You know of her ways. Perhaps it would have been an insult to ask for permission." Serenity looked out the door.

"I worry for her sometimes. What will it come of her if she doesn't find what she is looking for, the damage in her own emotions is more than I can bear." she said and she finished the last button.

"You have considerations for her that, if tables were turned she would not have for you." he muttered.

"Perhaps."

Just then Mina entered with Kunzite right behind her. She pulled him infront of her. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Tell them." she hurried.

"We marry in two weeks." he said seriously. Serenity hugged Mina as Mina began jumping.

"We have a million details, come Serenity! you must help me!" she said giggling pulling Serenity out of the studio.

"Are you sure of the decision you just made?" Endymion asked both eyebrows had risen.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." he said smiling as they both walked out.

"We shall prepare a ball, a ball to announce your title, and your engagement." Serenity said sitting down on her vanity mirror. Mina began jumping.

"I love balls. Everyone dressed in their finest gowns so elegantly." she giggled. Serenity smiled. Mina had never looked so happy. "When will you and Endymion marry?, you should know by now that you can not leave away from each other." Mina said fastly. "Do you doubt your feelings?" she asked.

Serenity hesitated. "We have known each other for such short period of time. To that add my sister's infatuation towards him, to that add that we hated each other in the beginnning..."

"I don't want to keep adding. It's a simple question. Do you love him?" Mina interrupted, she hurried taking her hands in hers.

"I don't know." she whispered. "I can't live without him. I can't imagine him out of my life at this point and I certainly don't wish to." she gazed at Mina seeing her smiling. "Is that love?" she asked.

"I will keep your secret." she said lifting her and clapping her hands together.

A week passed. A week in which Mina and Serenity had fixed everything for the ball which would be next day. Everything was arranged for both the wedding and the ball. Mina grew more and more excited as the time passed. She grew impatient. As Serenity fixed her gown for the ball she gazed at her mirror. She looked sad. And most of all she looked as if she didn't want to leave her chamber.

"You look beautiful." A deep voice said from behind just as she jumped slightly. His hands snaked around her waist. She rested her head against his chest. His head bent so his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Anna Belle is still missing. I'm worried. I haven't heard anything from her in nearly two weeks." she whispered sadly.

"She is not missing love. She went on vacations and does not wish to be disturbed." he kissed her neck. "Now come. Mina and Kunzite are waiting... " he said smiling.

They reached the top stage set up with her throne. She stood up and as she did the music, and sonversations stopped. She smiled kindly to all her guests.

"I would like to thank every single one of you nobles for your prescence. There is a very powerful reason as to why I chose to have this ball. Mina." she called. Soon Mina joined her on stage. "This woman has been my companion for the entirety of my life. And I see no reason as to why she should not be recognized as my sister." Murmurs began, people turned to each other. "That is why, whith the councils permission ofcourse, I have granted a title to Mina, she is now Her highness Mina Lancastrian." some people cheered, some people looked disturbed. "The other reason for this ball." she began, silencing everyone. "Is her marriage to Prince Kunzite DeGent, " Kunzite joined them on stage and took Mina's hand. "The marriage is to take place next week." she finished. "Please continue with the festivities." she said smiling. "Let the music play!" she said as the musicians began playing the instruments.

Endymion hugged her from behind. "When will you announce our marriage?" he whispered to he ear.

She smiled. "When you propose marriage to me." she finished wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.


End file.
